Mon Ange
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Au début, c’est amusant. Puis c’est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n’est qu’une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.
1. Lettre à un Ange

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est extraite des dix commandements (Oh Moïse).

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 1 :__ Lettre à un Ange_

La classe de potion de première année était complètement silencieuse. Les élèves travaillaient calmement, sous la surveillance sévère de leur professeur. Ce dernier parcourait les rangs, seul maître du silence qu'il brisait parfois de remarques acerbes à l'égard des gryffondors.

Les élèves s'appliquaient à y échapper, mais en vain. Il ne laissait rien passer, parcourant inlassablement du regard les enfants effrayés. Dean et Seamus, assis à droite de la salle, Lavande et Parvati juste derrière, Ron et Harry à leur gauche, et Neville devant. Seule et à l'opposée de la salle, Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout avait déjà fini sa potion et attendait simplement la fin de l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers elle, prêt à lui reprocher son inactivité, mais la cloche libératrice sonna, et les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, fourrant simplement leurs affaires en vrac dans leur chaudron. Severus était sûr qu'ils ne s'obligeaient à marcher que par crainte de se voir retirer des points pour cause de course dans les couloirs.

Il frotta son visage d'un air las. Le désespoir souvent l'accablait en fin de journée. Il n'avait rien qu'une monotonie pour vie. Et rien cette année ne diffèrerait de l'année précédente, sauf qu'il allait devoir garder un œil sur Drago. Son père le lui avait demandé, et il n'était pas assez fou pour mettre Lucius Malfoy en colère.

Il décida de manger dans ses appartements, il en avait assez des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves. Il se mit en route mais son regard fut attiré par un parchemin là où se tenait Miss Granger cinq minutes avant. Il s'en empara et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Il déplia le parchemin avec délectation et en commença la lecture.

Mon Ange,

J'ai reçu ce matin avec grand plaisir ta lettre. Laisse tout de même au hibou le temps de respirer, ici le courrier n'est distribué que le matin. Cependant tes lettres quotidiennes sont le seul rayon de soleil dans ma journée. Elles me rappellent que où que je sois, je porte ton amour en moi.

_Oh Moïse, d'où qu'on vienne_

_On porte un amour en soi_

_Oh Moise, quel qu'il soit_

_Et qu'importe où il t'emmène_

_C'est l'endroit_

_Où tu poseras tes chaînes_

_Où tu seras_

_Au plus près de toi-même_

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas répondu à ta question hier. En ai-je vraiment besoin ? Chaque jour sans toi est un nouveau pas vers l'enfer. Savoir que tu m'attends ne rends que plus longue notre séparation. Je n'aime pas cette sensation de changer, de devenir une sorcière, de trouver normale que les tableaux soient animés. Je ne me sens pas différente, mais mon esprit accepte plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

_Oh Moïse où qu'on aille  
Il y a quelqu'un qui attend  
Patiemment  
Cet amour qui est en toi  
Et qui t'apprend  
A te demander pourquoi  
Tu n'es que toi  
Mais plus le même vraiment_

J'ai voulu faire demi-tour dans ma descente vers l'enfer hier soir, j'ai voulu rentrer à tes côtés, mais le professeur McGonagall a refusé de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Vieille chouette aigrie. Elle m'a promis que ça s'arrangerait, que je devais me donner un temps d'adaptation. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre que je ne veux pas m'adapter ? Je refuse de finir par trouver normal que tu ne sois pas près de moi. Elle peut se les garder ses promesses, je n'en veux pas. C'est toi que je veux. Juste toi.

_Même  
Si quelqu'un vous a menti_

_Qu'on s'est senti trahi, Sali_

_A quoi peuvent servir les regrets_

_Là_

_Où tu vas tu trouveras_

_La réponse que tu cherchais_

_A quoi peuvent servir les regrets_

Bon sang, comment pourrais-je continuer sans toi ? Je n'ai rien ici qui justifie la douleur d'être loin de tes bras. Pas d'amis bien sûr, ça je le savais, ils n'ont aucune tolérance envers la différence, et raille mon envie d'apprendre comme si c'était une horrible maladie. Ils refusent mon aide et préfèrent continuer d'échouer que d'apprendre de leurs erreurs. Grand bien leur fasse. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre stimulation intellectuelle non plus. Comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, j'ai pour camarades un troupeau d'arriérés à qui il faut répéter plusieurs fois la même chose.

_Oh Moïse d'où qu'on soit_

_Ça ne change rien pour personne_

_Oh Moise ce qu'on donne_

_Est bien plus important que soit_

_On pardonne_

_A ceux qui ne pardonnent pas_

_Qui abandonnent_

_Et ne savent rien de toi_

Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de prévu pour Halloween, les anciens parlent d'un festin. Je doute qu'on me laisse rentrer, j'en suis bien désolée. Noël me semble si loin… je crains qu'il ne me faille toute ta diplomatie pour me faire retourner dans cette école de dingue, dirigée par le roi des fous et sa clique de bouffons. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Ma place, elle est entre tes bras, et nulle part ailleurs.

_Oh Moïse où t'amène_

_L'amour que tu portes en toi_

_Oh Moïse, quel qu'il soit,_

_La où sa force te ramène_

_C'est l'endroit où tu poseras ta peine_

_Où tu iras au plus près de toi-même_

Tu voudras bien dire s'il te plait à Aaron que j'aurais ma vengeance à Noël ? Quoique tu peux aussi demander à Eva de le taper pour moi, mais je te connais. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai cours de potion dans dix minutes. Quel calvaire pour moi, ce cours. Entre les insultes et les crises de fou-rire interne à cause de l'humour caustique du prof, j'ai bien du mal à me concentrer. Il semble cependant que je sois la seule à percevoir cette forme d'humour.

Demain, je te parlerai mieux de mon professeur d'enchantement puisqu'il t'intrigue tant. Je posterai cette lettre après mes cours.

Je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime,

Ton chaton

Hermione

Severus replia la lettre. Et bien, c'était surement plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se demanda brièvement que faire de la lettre avant de se décider pour un renvoie à sa propriétaire. Il avait un repas à commander aux elfes de maison.

Mais quand même… c'était amusant une miss-je-sais-tout amoureuse.


	2. Jeune couple

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est extraite des dix commandements (Mais tu t'en vas).

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 2 :__ Jeune couple_

La neige avait pris possession de Londres et ne voulait pas cesser de tomber. Severus parcourait les rues d'un pas vif, pressé de rentrer au chaud. Il n'aurait jamais du écouter Albus, il savait pourtant que ce vieux fou tournait sénile.

_Il y a des montagnes qui pleurent_

_Des cascades innocentes_

_Et moi qui ne dis rien_

_Devant tes yeux qui mentent_

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui résister ? Il détestait le Londres moldu. Il détestait la foule. Il détestait la neige. Cette dernière redoubla d'intensité. Il maudit Albus plus fort encore.

_J'ai des envies de pluies violentes_

_Dont tu ne verrais jamais une goutte_

_D'être la faille ou bien l'absente_

_Mais tu me parles et je t'écoute_

Il entra dans une boutique de vêtements chics en attendant que cela passe. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il attrape une pneumonie pour faire plaisir à… comment avait dit Miss Granger l'année dernière ? Ha oui, le roi des fous et sa clique de bouffons. Il allait rester là le temps qu'il faudrait, Albus pouvait bien l'attendre à Poudlard.

Il fusilla du regard la vendeuse qui avait osé lui sourire et observa la boutique, à la recherche pourquoi pas d'une chemise classe. Il repéra le portique des vêtements masculins noirs. Pas très fourni mais acceptable. Une chemise noire striée d'argent attira son attention. Il prit sa taille et lu le prix.

Il lui fallu des années de self-control pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il n'était même pas question qu'il porte quoi que ce soit payé un tel prix. Bien. Pour résumé il était coincé dans une boutique hors de prix. Ses yeux se tournèrent avec envie vers les cabines d'essayage… et se figèrent. Il cligna deux-trois fois, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais non, cela aurait été trop beau. Miss Granger, parée d'une somptueuse robe, se mirait dans la glace. Ainsi vêtue, les cheveux détachés et le dos droit – sans doute parce qu'elle ne portait pas son sac – il se surprit à penser qu'elle deviendrait une femme magnifique.

Alors elle avait les moyens de se payer une robe de luxe ! Et bien vu son visage rayonnant l'argent faisait le bonheur. La Miss-je-sais-tout était bien loin. Il détourna le regard. Un garçon de son âge était assis dans un fauteuil et la matait sans discrétion. Ce n'était pas, à son souvenir, un élève de Poudlard. Il portait sans nul doute des vêtements issus d'un magasin comme celui-ci.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et Severus sut à la simple vision de son sourire qu'il était celui qui rendait si pénible sa vie à Poudlard. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Weasley et Potter, elle avait continué ses études mais jamais son visage n'avait rayonné comme aujourd'hui, il en était sûre.

_Il fait si beau ailleurs_

_Quand l'amour est en route_

_Et qu'il tutoie les heures_

_En effeuillant le doute_

_Ici c'est un drôle de désert_

_J'entends juste mon cœur qui bat_

_Tout seul comme un piteux hiver_

_Et je comprends qu'on n'en veuille pas_

Le garçon exprima son appréciation, immédiatement acquiescé par la vendeuse qui s'occupait d'eux. Miss Granger fit une drôle de tête.

- Chaton, cette robe est parfaite pour toi.

- Mon Ange, je t'assure que je n'ai plus de place pour une nouvelle robe dans ma penderie. Et ne me parle pas de m'acheter une nouvelle armoire !

- S'il te plait. Cette robe est si belle sur toi.

- Bien. Mais seulement cette robe alors. Je la mettrais pour le 25.

- Excellent.

Le garçon avait eu gain de cause. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une gryffondor céder. Hermione retourna en cabine et il osa s'approcher plus prêt. Il entendit ainsi le garçon parler à la vendeuse.

_Y a des vallées où dorment_

_Des anges aux reflets bleus_

_Mais qu'un amour s'en aille_

_Et je renonce à Dieu_

_J'ai des envies de magie noire_

_Dont tu n'as pas le moindre doute_

_D'être sans faille et sans mémoire_

_Mais je suis là et je t'écoute._

- Ma commande est-elle prête ?

- Oui monsieur. Est-ce la jeune fille dont vous nous avez donné les mesures ?

- Oui. La robe que je vous ai commandée est celle qu'elle portera à Noël.

- Elle lui ira à ravir. La robe sera finie demain, nous pouvons vous la livrer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père doit faire quelques courses dans le quartier, il passera.

- Très bien monsieur.

La vendeuse s'apprêtait surement à demander quelque chose, mais Hermione sortit et le garçon lui offrit toute son attention. Il se leva et lui prit tendrement la main tandis que la serveuse récupérait la robe. Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon fut occupé à régler que son élève le remarqua. Severus ne dit rien, elle en fit de même. Un simple hochement de tête leur suffit. Il détourna le regard.

C'était sa vie.

_Quand les soleils t'appellent_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir_

_Qu'en te brûlant les ailes_

_Tu peux briser l'espoir_

_Ici la terre est sans attrait_

_Mais elle est libre, on peut l'aimer_

_Et tu t'apprêtes à la quitter_

_Comme un amour quand il se tait_

_Mais tu t'en vas_

_Toutes mes histoires d'avant_

_De quand j'étais sans roi_

_Me parlaient d'un amant_

_Mais pas d'amour sans toi_

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Severus avait horreur, c'était la réunion de prérentrée. Non pas à cause du contenu en lui-même mais parce que les professeurs allaient se sentir obligés de lui demander comment s'était déroulées ses vacances.

Et effectivement, ils n'y manquèrent pas. Il leur grogna dessus en vain, depuis longtemps ça n'effrayait plus ses collègues. Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva rapidement, et la séance put commencer. Le début fut consacré à l'alignement des programmes, à l'information de Lupin sur le niveau des élèves en défense et à la détermination des sorties et autres événements.

Ensuite seulement ils attaquèrent le cœur du problème : les élèves. Avenir des septièmes années, élèves en mauvaise santé, soucis d'intégration, guerre des maisons, rien ne fût épargné. Ils avaient besoin de solution. Le cas Potter-Malefoy conclu comme toujours la réunion.

Alors qu'il pensait enfin être libéré, il entendit Albus demander à Minerva si elle avait trouvé une solution au problème Granger. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Quel problème Granger ?

Avait-elle finalement décidé de ne pas revenir ? De rester dans les bras de cet ange qui la faisait rayonner ?

- Miss Granger a refusé de choisir deux options. Elle veut tout prendre et je serais bien peinée qu'elle ne puisse satisfaire sa curiosité, expliqua Minerva.

- Aucun élève dans mon collège ne se verra privé de la liberté d'apprendre, tonna le directeur.

- J'ai pensé à un retourneur de temps, mais vous connaissez le ministère Albus.

- J'aurais ce retourneur Minerva, faîtes les emplois du temps en fonction.

Toutes les options hein ? Devait-il en être étonné ? Elle-même dans la lettre qu'il avait lue avait reconnue l'incapacité de Poudlard à combler ses besoins intellectuels. Même au plus profond de sa haine pour les gryffondors, il se surprit à prier qu'Albus obtienne ce retourneur de temps. Ne restait qu'à espérer que la gosse savait ce qu'elle faisait.

_J'ai pas envie de tes combats_

_Je voudrais bien changer ta route_

_Mais je suis là le cœur qui bat_

_Qui t'entends plus mais qui t'écoute_

La semaine jusqu'à la rentrée se passa si vite que Severus se retrouva assis dans la grande salle sans pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée au château. Il observait silencieusement le retour de ses serpents. Puis il balaya les autres tables. Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur celle des gryffondors et inconsciemment, il chercha Miss Granger.

Elle était au milieu de ses amis. Weasley comme à son habitude s'empiffrait mais Potter lui semblait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, sans doute en contre coup du détraqueur qui l'avait attaqué. Par contre Miss Granger ne mangeait rien non plus. Avait-elle aussi souffert de la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban dans le train ? Elle fixait son assiette d'un air absent.

Puis soudain, elle sembla se sentir observée car elle releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Ses yeux étaient vides. Morts. Elle semblait morte. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Où s'en vont les mirages_

_Quand ils ont disparu_

_Qui les tiendra en cage_

_Pour qu'on ne les voit plus_

_Moi qui ne suis que d'ici_

_Je sais que c'est la nuit qui vient_

_Avec ses ombres et puis ses gris_

_Et quelque chose de moins en moins_

_Mais tu t'en vas_


	3. Survis Pour lui

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est J'ai mal, d'Amel Bent.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 3 :__ Survis. Pour lui._

Si le corps humain pouvait parler, il aurait surement bien des choses à dire sur la manière dont on le traite. Mais malheureusement, quand il se décidait à s'exprimer, il était trop tard. C'est une chose que la vie nous apprend, ça vient avec les rides et les cheveux blancs. Minerva McGonagall était pourvu des deux. Elle avait surtout des yeux qui lui servaient à observer son élève préférée se détruire.

Longtemps elle se demanda où elle avait échoué. Si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur quelque part. Si laisser la jeune fille rentrer chez elle en première année n'aurait pas été préférable à la regarder se détruire. Peut-être que son élève ne trouverait jamais sa place. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'Hermione devait rester à Poudlard tandis que son cœur se brisait de la voir ainsi.

Chaque soir elle espérait entendre frapper à la porte de son bureau et voir entrer Hermione. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre le retourneur de temps. Elle s'enfonçait lentement mais surement dans le surmenage. Si bien que peu avant Noël, elle se décida à convoquer son élève. Cette dernière se présenta à son bureau avec près d'un quart d'heure de retard, occupée d'après ses excuses par son devoir d'arithmancie, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas terminé.

- En ce cas Miss Granger, je vais faire court. Je vous demande de reconsidérer votre emploi du temps. Vous ne finirez pas l'année si vous n'abandonnez pas une ou deux matières.

- Vous aviez promis que je pourrais étudier autant que je voulais. Sans jamais me restreindre.

- Miss Granger, comprenez-moi, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous êtes de toute évidence à bout. Personne avant vous n'avait osé tenter quelque chose d'aussi grand. Nous savons maintenant toutes les deux que ce n'est pas possible.

- Non. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Vous aviez promis, hurla la jeune fille.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, stupéfiant Minerva. La femme resta figée, l'œil vide, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement. L'éclat brutal de Miss Granger lui confirmait que cette dernière était à bout. Ce qui ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle poussa un long soupir et pria Merlin qu'il vienne en aide à l'enfant.

_Maman j'ai mal, Maman je souffre_

_Je ne sais vers qui me tourner_

_Pour m'aider à sortir du gouffre_

_Dans lequel la vie m'a jeté_

_Maman j'ai peur, Maman je brûle_

_Hier le ciel m'était offert_

_Aujourd'hui le monde bascule_

_Je vis tous les feux de l'enfer_

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout s'effondre autour de moi_

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout me file entre les doigts_

_Je reste seule_

_En perdant mes rêves et ma foi_

_Je reste seule_

_Sans lui, sans joie_

Severus s'inquiétait. Cela lui arrivait rarement et ce qui l'inquiétait était justement qu'il s'inquiétait. Depuis quand lorsqu'un élève autre que Serpentard s'endormait dans son cour il n'en profitait pas pour faire passer sa maison dans les négatifs ? Surtout Griffondor.

Non, vraiment, il devait sérieusement se remettre en question. Il avait sous ses yeux l'occasion de ridiculiser Miss-je-sais-tout et ne pouvait la saisir. Son regard mort la hantait. Bien. Même sans la faire passer dans les négatifs, il devait faire quelque chose avant que son chaudron n'explose. Il prit donc sa voix la plus froide et murmura dans le silence de mort.

- Ma classe n'est pas un dortoir Miss Granger. Vingt points en moins et une retenue ce soir à 20h. Et si votre chaudron explose, ce sera cinquante points.

Ce qui évidement ne pouvait arriver. Si elle parvenait à récupérer les potions de Longdubat, elle devait bien pouvoir sauver la sienne. Il continua donc son chemin sans se soucier d'elle. Inutile de rapporter l'incident à Minerva, elle n'était pas parvenue le mois dernier à lui retirer le retourneur de temps.

Cependant pressentiment ou pas, il avait la certitude que son Ange ne lui aurait pas permis une telle autodestruction. Où était-il ? Il se promit ce soir d'en savoir plus.

_Je reste seule_

_Avec mes doutes et mes peurs_

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout me trahit et tout meurt_

_Je reste seule_

_Sur les débris de mon bonheur_

_Je reste seule_

_Toute seule_

A huit heures précises, des coups retentirent à la porte du bureau de Severus. Il l'autorisa à entrer et ne put de nouveau retenir un frisson devant son visage si triste. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ignorer sa douleur. L'aurait-il vu si elle n'était pas entrée dans sa vie, doucement, presque par erreur ?

Elle le fixa de ses yeux morts, attendant sa punition. Il se demanda si lui faire récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à l'épuisement pouvait la pousser à exprimer autre chose que le vide. Mais cela aurait été une insulte à son intelligence.

- Vous allez m'aider à ranger ma réserve. Je dois en faire l'inventaire. Je vous fais confiance pour savoir comment manipuler les ingrédients. N'hésitez cependant pas à me demander en cas de doute. Je ne veux pas que vous gaspilliez de précieux ingrédients.

- Oui monsieur.

Elle se dirigea vers la réserve sans rien dire de plus, posant son sac au passage et retirant sa robe pour être plus à l'aise. Il garda la sienne malgré la gêne occasionnée car il était torse nu dessous. Bien qu'il soupçonna qu'elle ait déjà vu pire, il préféra la conserver.

Il laissa planer le silence la première demi-heure, le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques puis dès qu'elle eut trouvé son équilibre, triant efficacement les ingrédients, notant ceux qui manquaient, il aborda en douceur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Miss Granger, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez claqué la porte du bureau de Minerva. Je dois avouer que vous devez être la première à oser.

- Oh. En fait, ce n'était pas la seule fois. En première année déjà j'avais éclaté. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer chez moi.

- Le voulez-vous toujours ?

- Claquer la porte de son bureau ?

- Rentrer chez vous Miss.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas dure de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas heureuse ici. Vous noyer dans le travail n'est pas une solution.

- Je ne serais pas plus heureuse chez moi.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais pensez-vous que votre copain soit fier de vous ?

- Effectivement, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il se hérissa devant sa familiarité, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'en punir puisqu'on était loin d'une conversation de professeur à élève. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son copain. Soit. Il n'était pas autrefois un espion pour rien.

- Vous n'êtes pas rentré pour Noël. Vos parents ne vous manquent pas trop ?

- Professeur ? Cessez ce petit jeu stupide. Vous vous en moquez, et moi je me moque de satisfaire votre curiosité. Continuez et vous finirez seul votre inventaire. Peu m'importe combien de points cela peut coûter à Gryffondor.

Il grimaça. Elle était trop en colère pour être manipulable. Il allait devoir attendre un peu. Et puis c'était surement qu'une mauvaise passe, dès cet été ils se remettraient ensemble et tout irait bien. Si elle tenait toute l'année avec son emploi du temps. Pourtant il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter devant la douleur qu'exprimait le visage de son élève. Ce n'était pas une simple dispute.

_Maman je suis à l'agonie_

_Que vont être mes nuits, mes jours_

_Pourrais-je supporter la vie_

_Sans la chaleur de notre amour_

_Maman je suis face à moi-même_

_Ridicule, cherchant mes mots_

_Avec des milliers de "je t'aime"_

_Noyés de larmes et de sanglots_

Mine de rien, le soucis Granger préoccupa Severus. Il avait décidé de l'observer discrètement et plus il le faisait, plus il avait la certitude qu'elle risquait à tout moment de faire une connerie. Il imaginait des scénarios de pires en pire pour expliquer la souffrance de son élève. Il s'inquiétait. Le froid mangemort qu'il était s'inquiétait. Parce que pendant quelques minutes, dans ce magasin trop cher des beaux quartiers de Londres, elle lui avait rappelé ce qu'était ce bonheur qu'on lui refusait.

Son visage si rayonnant lui avait appris mieux que ces livres absurdes pour adolescentes pré-pubère ce qu'était la vie. Miss Granger avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer lui. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et n'aurait surement jamais.

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout s'effondre autour de moi_

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout me file entre les doigts_

_Je reste seule_

_En perdant mes rêves et ma foi_

_Je reste seule_

_Sans lui, sans joie_

_Je reste seule_

_Avec mes doutes et mes peurs_

_Je reste seule_

_Quand tout me trahit et tout meurt_

_Je reste seule_

_Sur les débris de mon bonheur_

_Je reste seule_

_Maman regarde-moi_

_Je reste toute seule_

_Sans joie_

Les rumeurs grondantes de la salle commune des Serpentards lui rendirent pourtant brièvement l'espoir. Elle avait giflé Malfoy. Elle avait enfin exulté sa souffrance. Sa léthargie due à la douleur cédait la place à une colère ravageuse. La pente n'était plus si difficile à remonter soudain. Elle pouvait y arriver. Il en était sûr.


	4. Blessure

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est Hurt, de Cristina Aguilera.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 4 :__ Blessure_

Si Albus persistait à l'envoyer dans le Londres moldu, Severus allait finir par haïr les vacances autant que le reste de l'année. Le magicobus l'avait comme toujours déposé ailleurs que là où il aurait du. En l'occurrence de l'autre côté d'un immense cimetière par rapport à la mercerie où Minerva avait commandé quatre douzaine de bouton pour les premières années à venir.

Il allait donc falloir qu'il trouve son chemin parmi les tombes. Il joua un instant avec l'idée de contourner le cimetière avant de la rejeter. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce lieu mais il trouvait que les morts étaient morts et que leur consacrer un bloc de marbre ne rimait à rien. Il franchit donc les grilles avec un soupir résigné.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

Evidement, il n'y avait pas d'allée toute droite conduisant directement de l'autre côté. Cela aurait été bien trop amusant. Il songea qu'Albus aurait bien plus sa place que lui en ce lieu, et pas pour une simple visite. Hum… menacer de mort le directeur n'était surement pas le meilleur moyen de le convaincre d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Peut-être se lasserait-il en constatant qu'encore une fois Severus aurait "oublié" de lui prendre sa réserve de bonbons au citron.

Après une brève hésitation, le maître de potion décida que tourner à gauche était ce qui le rapprochait le plus de la mercerie. Il avait un sens du repérage spatial bienvenu dans ce dédale d'allées bordées de tombes et de mausolées. Une épitaphe assez comique le fit sourire et il se dit que si lui aussi pouvait faire un dernier pied de nez au monde à travers un bout de pierre, il allait sérieusement revoir son désir d'incinération.

Il tourna vers la droite à l'embranchement suivant et manqua renverser un pot de fleur au milieu de l'allée. Il préféra ne pas philosopher sur la présence de ce truc casse-gueule. Un bon moyen après tout pour le cimetière de recruter ses clients. Une forme prostrée plus loin bloqua le ricanement qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche.

Voilà pourquoi il trouvait ridicule ces lieux. La mort n'était-elle pas assez pénible qu'on vienne rouvrir la blessure qu'elle laissait ? C'était la silhouette d'un enfant, une silhouette qui plus que n'importe qu'elle autre n'avait pas sa place ici. Il continua sa progression, bien décidé à ignorer l'autre présence. Mais les cheveux broussailleux le gênaient autant que les sanglots qui secouaient ce corps frêle. Il ne pouvait pas passer son chemin. Ce n'était pas une simple enfant, c'était son élève.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Il aurait pu se persuader qu'il ne rentrait pas dans ses fonctions de s'occuper de gryffondors. Il aurait pu réaliser qu'il n'était pas capable de consoler un tiers. Il aurait même pu se dire qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard embué vers lui. Il craint qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras – il n'aurait pas su comment réagir – mais elle se contenta de se retourner vers la tombe.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, ce qu'il respecta. Autant ne pas rendre cette rencontre encore plus surréaliste par quelques phrases gentilles. Il avait peur que s'il parlait, Miss-je-sais-tout ne réalise que son agressivité n'était qu'un masque. Attaquer le premier, avant que d'autre ne le fasse. Elle sanglotait lourdement, comme si la peine en elle ne parvenait pas à sortir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que serrer son épaule.

Il savait. Sans même regarder le nom sur la tombe, il savait. La petite statue, cet ange prêt à prendre son envol était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que son intuition de l'année précédente se concrétise. Ce n'était pas une simple dispute. "Il" était partit. "Il" l'avait laissé. Et elle allait devoir réapprendre à marcher toute seule, pour parcourir le chemin de sa vie.

_Would you tell me I was wrong ?_

_Would you help me understand ?_

_Are you looking down upon me ? _

_Are you proud of who I am ?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Ses jambes étaient engourdies, une crampe lui paralysait le bras, mais jamais il ne l'aurait lâché. Là tout de suite, elle allait juste tomber et se briser. Simplement il n'y avait personne pour recoller les morceaux. Ni ces professeur – le roi des fous et sa clique de bouffons – ni ses amis, les courageux gryffondors, dont les yeux braqués sur Potter avaient occultés qu'une des leurs souffrait.

Elle était seule. Il savait ce que c'était. Elle souffrait. Il connaissait ça aussi. Elle voulait oublier. Il priait pour ça chaque soir. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Une pure coïncidence, comme cette rencontre dans ce magasin. Il n'était pas celui qui lui murmurerait des paroles de réconfort. Il n'était pas celui qui l'aiderait à se relever à chaque rechute. Non. Pourquoi pas Minerva ? Ou même Albus ? Ou la plus jeune Weasley ? Des gens tellement plus humain.

Elle bougea. Il sursauta légèrement. La mercerie était fermée, et il réalisa qu'il était trempé. La pluie qui menaçait depuis le matin s'était mise à tomber sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, plongé dans la douleur d'Hermione. Elle aussi avait ses vêtements mouillés. Il se leva avec elle en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer. Nul doute que demain il paierait son immobilité. Il relâcha finalement son épaule et repartit rapidement, la laissant seule dire au revoir à cette statue mensongère, qui lui donnerait l'illusion qu'il était encore un peu là.

Sa baguette produit quelques étincelles dans la grisaille de Londres. Il ne se retourna pas tandis qu'il montait dans le magicobus. Demain, il lui faudrait retourner chercher les boutons de Minerva.

Depuis toujours les cachots étaient vus comme l'antre de Severus et nul n'osaient y traîner en dehors des cours, pas même les Serpentards. Sans doute pour cette raison, Severus y trouvait souvent des élèves en larmes, souhaitant être seuls. Et malgré sa réputation, jamais une maison n'avait perdu de points.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut que moyennement surpris de trouver Miss Granger recroquevillée dans un recoin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle craque depuis qu'il avait constaté ses efforts pour ne rien montrer cette année. Il hésita à aller chercher Minerva. Pouvait-il vraiment la consoler ? Non. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner entre les mains d'une personne qui ignorait tout. Si offrir une oreille attentive était tout ce qu'il pouvait, elle devrait s'en contenter.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day,_

_I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

Elle le sentit s'assoir près de lui et releva son regard embué, le laissant voir la panique qui l'habitait. Un silence s'installa, le temps qu'ils fassent le point dans leur tête. Puis sa voix à elle s'éleva, tremblante, incertaine.

- Victor m'a embrassé.

Il soupira. Si pour lui un an et demi était un deuil suffisant, Hermione ne semblait pas du même avis.

- Savait-il ?

- Que je souhaitais garder le gout de Carl sur mes lèvres ? Non. Je savais qu'il m'inviterait au bal, mais j'ai cru innocemment que ce serait tout. Que ça suffirait.

- Vous vous souvenez du gout de ses lèvres ?

Hermione cessa brutalement de respirer, refoulant une nouvelle vague de larmes.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors qu'il vous embrasse ce bulgare sans cervelle, quelle importance tant que ce soir, ce n'est pas ce gout que vous vous remémorerez.

Elle se tue et il lui accorda quelques minutes pour penser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je veux Carl.

Une enfant gâtée n'aurait pas eu l'air plus capricieuse. Pourquoi une telle phrase, si aberrante dans le fond ? Parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas son départ. Le manque oui, mais dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus était trop dur. Severus avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qu'Hermione refusait cette idée, d'abord en se plongeant dans les études puis cette année en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Consciemment, elle savait qu'il était mort, mais inconsciemment, elle rejetait la souffrance de son absence.

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try and turn back the time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

Il s'autorisa à passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il frémissait rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle endurait. Il avait aimé des femmes, il avait perdu Lily, mais ces amours étaient bien différents de celui d'Hermione. Moins fusionnel. Il avait souffert, mais ces femmes ne l'avait pas rendu heureux. Il n'avait jamais perdu le bonheur.

Comme au cimetière, ils restèrent en silence l'un contre l'autre. Les larmes ne semblaient pas pouvoir se tarir. Il se refusait à lui sortir des banalités sur la douleur qui s'estompe. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui donner la potion calmante qu'il gardait pour les urgences. Elle la bu sans poser de questions, et son bras ne bougea qu'une fois qu'elle eut cessé de pleurer. Il la laissa partir et resta sur place. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était loin, il remonta sa manche et contempla sa marque brulante.


	5. Sacrifice

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est extraite des dix commandements (Sans lui).

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 5 :__ Sacrifice_

Severus courait à travers les couloirs. Il se foutait complètement à cet instant d'une quelconque réputation, il ne pouvait que penser à atteindre l'infirmerie au plus vite et baffer cette petite idiote. Faire entrer dans sa tête pleine – et pourtant vide de bon sens – quelques notions de survie.

La porte rencontra brutalement le mur avant de revenir tout aussi délicatement à sa place initiale. Ce n'était pas l'important. Non, l'important c'était elle, foutue Miss-je-sais-tout, allongée dans un lit, redressée par quelques oreillers. Son légendaire self-control l'avait totalement quitté et avant d'avoir réalisé, sa main rencontrait la joue de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent tous les deux figés, choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lever la main sur une élève ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus. La peur, qu'il croyait maîtriser, s'était insinuée en lui. Hermione depuis sa première année l'avait plus changé que trente ans d'espionnage. Il s'était tant ennuyé après la disparition de Voldemort que Miss Granger, avec sa douleur d'être séparée de son ange, avec son intelligence supérieur à quiconque au collège, avec son courage gryffondorien, lui était apparu comme un merveilleux défi.

Mais Voldemort était revenu. L'espionnage avait occupé sa vie bien plus qu'une gamine dévastée. Il était devenu aussi aveugle que ceux qui entouraient la jeune fille. Et caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il n'avait pu qu'observer Hermione fixer le sort d'Avery. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait paralysée. C'était quelque chose de bien plus dangereux, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus revoir dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il lui avait valu cette gifle qu'il ne regrettait pas.

_Sans toi, je sais ce que sera_

_Mon impuissance à m'élever_

_Contre la force qui a déjà_

_Tout emporté, tout décidé_

L'acceptation de la mort. Cet instant horrible où on se dit "ce serait si facile". Il avait vu son visage se remplir d'une envie malvenue de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas question qu'il admette ça. Qu'il la laisse abandonner. Elle avait parcouru trop de chemin pour arrêter. Tant de monde avait besoin d'elle en vie. Lui le premier. Elle était ce qui lui rappellerait chaque seconde qu'il n'était pas si malheureux. Vide oui, mais pas malheureux. Il ne méritait pas ce titre.

_Il y a ce cri que je retiens_

_Cette révolte insoutenable_

_Comme une faute indéchiffrable_

_Qui plane sur mon destin_

_Avec l'assurance que donnent les certitudes_

_Nos vies seront des solitudes_

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne semblait pas seulement lui demander pourquoi il venait de lever la main sur elle. Elle voulait comprendre cette vie qu'on lui obligeait à mener. Comprendre pourquoi elle devait souffrir. Il devait lui donner une bonne raison de vivre. Cependant il n'en avait pas. Juste des clichés dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Juste sa douleur à lui. Mais pouvait-il lui dire "vous me manqueriez" ?

_Sans lui _

_Nous resterons ensembles_

_Unis, _

_Au monde qui lui ressemble_

_Sans lui_

_Nous aimerons ensembles_

_Même si _

_L'amour nous désunit_

_Même si_

_L'amour nous désunit_

Non. Pas tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Leurs masques devaient rester en place. Tant pis s'il appréciait cette jeune fille trop mature pour son âge. Tant pis si elle adorait son humour. Tant pis s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes à Poudlard à pouvoir comprendre l'autre.

- Vous savez le pire ? En reprenant connaissance, j'ai souffert. Comme chaque fois que je me réveille. Que savez-vous de ce coup de couteau chaque matin, quand vous vous apercevez que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Hein ?

La violence du dernier mot le fit sursauter légèrement. Tant de douleur sur son visage, était-ce possible ? Etait-il humain de la forcer à vivre ? Sans pouvoir se contrôler il posa sa main là où il l'avait giflé, effleurant la peau rougie. Elle ne dit plus rien, laissant sa colère retomber. Il était le seul à la voir comme elle était, une jeune fille perdue, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir pour éviter de souffrir. Tout plutôt que de laisser la douleur la dévaster.

- Vivez Miss. Vivez.

_Sans toi je vais devoir tricher_

_Et faire semblant de vivre encore_

_De croire que je pourrais l'aimer_

_Comme si ma vie était d'accord_

- Pour quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas lui répondre. Il soupira profondément et eut un maigre sourire. Si petit et si fin qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginé. C'était comme si son visage ne savait plus sourire. Une pression plus forte sur sa joue et il se leva élégamment du lit où il s'était assis. Sans un regard en arrière, incertain de résister à sa peine, il sortit de l'infirmerie, plus calmement qu'il n'y était entré.

_Quand le partage est achevé_

_Il reste encore un gout amer_

_Quelque chose à recommencer_

_Comme un bonheur qu'on voudrait taire_

_Avec l'assurance que donnent les certitudes_

_Nos vies seront des solitudes_

Des coups timides sur sa porte interrompirent Severus dans son rangement. Quel élève pouvait bien oser venir le voir à une petite heure du départ du train ? Il l'autorisa à entrer et ne fut finalement guère surpris de voir entrer Miss Granger. Elle l'avait longuement regardé pendant le repas ce soir là, comme pour chercher une réponse à toutes ses questions.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder.

- J'ai plus de minutes que de réponses Miss Granger.

- Alors pourquoi me demander de vivre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me dis simplement que si j'avais eu votre chance de connaître l'amour, si j'étais mort en laissant derrière moi quelqu'un que j'aimais tant, je ne voudrais pas que cette dernière me rejoigne. Je voudrais la voir vivre pour deux.

- Vivre pour lui ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à le faire pour moi.

- Essayez, je vous en prie. Je ne peux pas rester et vous regardez vous détruire.

- Non. Bien sûr que non. La victoire avec un minimum de perte, quitte à tout y laisser. C'est tout ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

_Sans lui _

_Nous resterons ensembles_

_Unis,_

_Au monde qui lui ressemble_

_Sans lui,_

_Nous resterons ensembles_

_Même si_

_L'amour nous désunit_

_Même si_

_L'amour nous désunit_

- Et vous Miss, que voulez-vous ?

- Mourir pour la victoire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote. Vous pourriez tout avoir, tout, cracha-t-il.

- Non. On m'a privé de la seule chose que je voulais. Je le rendrais fier, mais ensuite, je ne veux qu'une chose.

- Vous pourriez réapprendre le bonheur.

- On n'a qu'une âme sœur.

- Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personne qui ne l'ont jamais rencontré et qui sont heureux.

- Bien sûr. Ce qu'on ne connait pas ne nous manque pas

- Vivez Miss. Vivez. Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour une guerre qui n'est pas la votre.

- Vous êtes bien mal placé pour parler.

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, sachant ce débat stérile, elle fit demi-tour. Il resta seul dans son bureau, une boule amère dans la gorge. Elle le changeait, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il celui qui avait trouvé la lettre ? Pourquoi ce magasin ? Pourquoi ce cimetière ? Qui s'amusait ainsi à faire croiser leurs chemins ?

Il soupira et retourna à son rangement. Il voulait oublier ce qu'elle réveillait en lui. C'était une enfant. Pas dans sa tête, mais son corps l'était. Et il voulait oublier que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber amoureux de Miss-je-sais-tout.


	6. Oubli

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est _Le miroir_ de Chimène Badi.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 6 :__ Oubli_

Albus devait certainement le détester. C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait au fait qu'il était obligé de surveiller le voyage en train de cette année. Jusque là il avait toujours réussi à trouver quelques potions urgentes. Pas cette année. Voldemort officiellement revenu, le train représentait la cible idéale pour porter un coup dur à la population. Tout le monde le savait, ici était rassemblé l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Cependant c'était bien mal connaître Voldemort. Il n'était pas encore fou au point de tuer de futurs sujets. A quoi bon régner s'il n'y a rien sur quoi régner ? Il ne s'en prendrait jamais au train. Il était donc là pour faire joli et rassurer des parents angoissés de laisser leurs petits partir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas opposé une grande résistance à cet ordre.

Ses yeux balayaient le quai à la recherche d'une tignasse brune. Il voulait la revoir. S'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il avait vite repéré les Weasley, comment louper un tel troupeau ? Mais ni Potter ni Granger n'étaient avec eux. Il observa plus attentivement, saluant d'un signe de tête quelques serpentards qui le regardaient. Potter était là, un peu plus loin, discutant avec une serdaigle un peu illuminée dont il avait oublié le nom.

Le train lâcha un coup de sifflet et ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde chercha à entrer en même temps dans les wagons, provoquant un embouteillage. Les professeurs durent réguler les élèves et Severus n'eut plus le temps de regarder où était Hermione. Il s'en occuperait dans le train. Minerva s'approcha de lui pour l'informer que tout le monde avait embarqué, il en fit de même. Le compartiment des professeurs était plein à craquer. Devant le niveau intellectuel de la discussion en cours, il se porta volontaire pour patrouiller.

Les portes vitrées des compartiments lui permirent de regarder si le trio gryffondor ne s'y trouvait pas. Il dut tout de même pénétrer dans plusieurs d'entre eux car des élèves rendaient parfois opaques les vitres pour être tranquilles. Mais Hermione ne semblait nulle part. Dans le troisième wagon (le dernier occupé par les élèves) il trouva Potter et son fan club, mais nulle trace de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas demander à ces gryffondors sans cervelles où était leur amie ! Aucun ne semblait particulièrement triste – enfin Potter si, mais le cabot devait y être pour quelque chose – donc il en déduit qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Par acquis de conscience, il fit un tour dans le dernier wagon, puisque d'après Pomona les élèves aimaient s'y planquer pour être tranquilles. Une seule porte résista à son ouverture, mais un petit sort bien gentil la débloqua rapidement. Dedans comme il s'y doutait, un garçon et une fille s'amusaient. Il reconnu un septième année de Poufsouffle, un garçon populaire avec la réputation de ne pas garder bien longtemps ses copines. Il portait sa chemise – bien que déboutonnée – et sa cravate. Seul son pantalon était baissé à mi-cuisse avec son boxer, assez pour que la jeune fille à genou puisse honorer cet abrutit de sa bouche.

A contre cœur, il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille, amusé tout de même qu'aucun des deux ne ce soient aperçus de sa présence. Lui était trop loin dans les brumes du plaisir, et elle lui tournait le dos. Il chercha donc un moyen de les humilier au maximum tout en laissant son regard couler sur les courbes généreuses de la jeune fille. Elle était exquise, quoi que légèrement maigre. Elle était habillée, bien heureusement, et la cravate lui appris que c'était une gryffondor. Ces longs cheveux tressés lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas connaître tous ses élèves.

Elle parvint à ses fins avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Le garçon bascula sa tête en arrière avec un grognement. Ses épaules tressautèrent au rythme de son éjaculation. Severus eut la bonté de le laisser récupérer avant de se racler la gorge. Quel intérêt d'humilier quelqu'un si ce dernier n'est pas en état de le réaliser pleinement ? Avec un petit cri le poufsouffle ouvrit les yeux, alors que sa copine prenait tout son temps pour se lever.

- Spectacle fort intéressant M. Graydich. Vous débutez bien l'année, en retenue avec notre concierge pour la semaine. Je vous conseille de retourner dans votre compartiment et de ne plus en bouger. Je me ferai un malin plaisir à transformer la semaine en mois si je vous trouve hors de ce dernier.

Il allait continuer sur l'exemple que devait montrer un préfet lorsque la jeune fille se retourna. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait trouvé. Quelques gouttes de sperme au coin des lèvres, le regard insolent, tellement empli de colère. Le poufsouffle profita de sa stupeur pour s'enfuir en courant du wagon. Mais Severus s'en foutait. Il était trop occupé à se retenir de la gifler une nouvelle fois.

- Et bien Miss Granger, voilà qui est surprennant. Que vous a-t-il promis pour que vous ouvriez gentillement la bouche ? Venant de vous, vraiment je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez un peu plus intelligente, mais finalement vous n'êtes qu'une fille quelconque, prête à écarter les cuisses pour un oui ou un non.

La douleur qui traversa ses yeux remplaça la colère. La honte se peignit quelques secondes sur son visage, assez pour qu'il cesse ce qu'il faisait. Que s'imaginait-elle ? Qu'était-elle en train de foutre bordel ? C'était quoi ça ? Sa nouvelle manière de se détruire ? Elle allait trouver une nouvelle méthode chaque année ? Et pourquoi tant de colère dans son regard ? Où était passé la douleur ? Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Ne plus rien contrôler.

_Voir son image reflétée dans le regard des autres_

_Certains jours ne pas l'aimer_

_Vouloir être une autre_

_Engager les hostilités_

_Avec son propre corps_

_Et tout faire pour éviter_

_Ces mots qui blessent alors_

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. La laisser faire son deuil à sa façon, en sachant qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir vivante ? Ou intervenir et lui fixer des limites ? Où cessait son rôle de professeur et où commençaient ses convictions personnelles ? Il baissa enfin la tête, alors qu'elle n'avait pas détournée ses yeux de lui. Il pouvait jurer qu'elle espérait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Vous savez qu'il ne se souviendra même pas de votre nom demain ?

- J'espère bien qu'il l'a déjà oublié même.

- Qu'y gagnez-vous Miss Granger ?

- Il est triste que vous soyez seul depuis aussi longtemps que vous ayez oublié professeur. Besoin qu'on vous le rappelle ?

- Non. Pas avec moi Miss. Moi je sais parfaitement ce que vous cherchez. Retournez à votre compartiment. Votre punition est la même que ce crétin décérébré. La retenue se fera avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous traumatisiez notre pauvre concierge par quelques paroles déplacées.

Il eut la récompense d'un maigre sourire. Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour sortir à son tour du compartiment, il porta une main à sa bouche et essuya les quelques gouttes de sperme qui restaient. Puis il la laissa partir, troublé malgré lui. Elle avait changé, profondément changée, physiquement surtout. Elle n'était plus tellement adolescente, beaucoup plus femme. L'avoir surpris en train de sucer un homme l'empêchait de la voir plus longtemps comme une petite fille innocente, qu'il devait protéger. C'était maintenant une femme fragile sur laquelle il allait devoir garder un œil.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'enseignant – de sa vie tout court en fait – Severus prêta attention aux ragots de la salle des professeurs. Il faut dire que les rumeurs étaient alimentées par Miss Granger à elle toute seule. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés lorsque, non contente d'avoir eut presque tous les septièmes années des autres maisons, elle s'était attaquée à la faune masculine de serpentard. Il savait que les hommes de sa maison n'étaient pas des tendres.

Le plus ironique dans l'histoire était que ses amis n'étaient au courant de rien. Hermione était dans le top trois des filles les plus faciles de Poudlard et eux ne semblaient pas la voir se faire sauter par tout le monde. Pourtant elle s'était fait plus d'une fois surprendre, en particulier par la pauvre Minerva qui tremblait encore six mois après. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'en remettre, mais surtout combien de temps Miss Granger allait continuer à se détruire.

_Pour aller jusqu'à soi_

_Long est le chemin parfois_

_Il faut du temps_

_Pour apercevoir une amie dans le miroir_

_Il faut du temps_

_Pour oser se voir sans se mentir et sans fard_

_Pour en arriver à se dire_

_Voilà comme je suis et en sourire_

_Et puis en sourire_

Bien qu'il eût tout fait pour éviter cela, il finit bien évidement par la trouver au cours d'une ronde. C'était un serpentard, un futur mangemort fiancé à une cruche de serdaigle. Décidément, on devrait donner à Miss Granger une récompense pour entente entre maisons. Elle était plaquée contre le mur de pierre d'une salle de classe désaffectée, les jambes enroulées autour de la hanche de son coup du soir, mouvant au gré des coups de reins de ce dernier.

Il ne voulu pas les déranger. Son regard était fixé sur Hermione, hypnotisé par l'expression de son visage. Si son serpentard poussait des grognements pathétiques, elle restait totalement silencieuse, et seul son visage indiquait le plaisir qu'elle prenait à se faire pénétrer violement. Le rythme fou de leur danse apprit à Severus qu'ils étaient sur le point de venir, et il eut confirmation quand Hermione trembla violement, au point que l'autre dut ralentir un peu pour la tenir contre lui. Quelques aller-retours et il jouit aussi dans un gémissement.

Presque aussitôt, elle reposa ses pieds au sol et s'écarta de lui. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard, évitant soigneusement le visage tendu en une tentative de baisers amoureux. C'était finit, il n'était déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir, et elle serait son trophée, celui qui lui servirait à avoir son quart d'heure de gloire le soir dans la salle commune. Severus se cacha dans un coin d'ombre pour observer les deux se rhabiller. Le corps d'Hermione était aussi divin qu'il l'avait deviné sous son uniforme.

Il se montra une fois la décence du serpentard assuré. Il voulait en effet se débarrasser de lui pour parler avec Hermione. Il devait sérieusement lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Aucun préservatif, aucun sortilège de protection. Il espérait qu'au moins elle prenne une potion contraceptive, ou l'équivalent moldu. Le sursaut de ce crétin en le voyant lui arracha un rictus. Il déguerpit avant de recevoir sa punition, mais Severus n'aurait jamais retiré de points à Serpentard.

Hermione se contenta de le fixer. Sa présence avait allumé une flamme dans son regard, quelque chose au-delà de la colère perpétuelle qu'il y lisait. Une fragilité qu'elle lui laissait entrevoir, comme si maintenir son masque devant lui n'avait aucun sens. Il aurait pu en faire de même, seulement il n'était pas prêt à la laisser voir ce que quelques fissures lui avaient montré. Mais il était amusant de constater comment sans paroles ils parvenaient à se comprendre.

Elle n'eut d'ailleurs besoin d'aucun mot quand elle s'approcha de lui, sans même boutonner le chemisier qu'elle avait remis. Sa jupe trainait encore sur une table, mais heureusement elle avait renfilé sa petite culotte. Il lui ouvrit simplement les bras et elle se réfugia dedans, tremblante de larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler. Elle avait trop pleuré. Il la serra fort contre lui, juste quelques minutes, pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Parce que dans le fond, elle avait beau se faire sauter tous les soirs, elle était toujours aussi seule, ça n'enlevait rien du manque qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle retrouverait la douceur de l'amour. Elle inspira profondément son odeur, cherchant l'illusion de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir tant que la guerre serait là. Ensuite, se promit-il, ensuite je pourrais te montrer pourquoi tu dois vivre.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir ressentit ce que ces seins nus, ses seins de femme en devenir, enivrante et perturbante, avaient provoqué sur lui. Il n'était qu'un homme, et au cours de ses longs mois à chercher le réconfort dans leurs bras, elle avait appris que quelque soit leur conviction, leur âge, leur mentalité, ils étaient tous les même.

- Je ne vous comprends plus Miss Granger.

- C'est qu'il est vraiment temps pour vous de réapprendre la vie professeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Oublier quelques minutes toute une vie construite ? Vous avez raison, c'est tellement plus simple de se détruire que de se construire.

- Vous savez de quoi vous parlez hein ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer au bâtard graisseux, de vous assurer que personne ne vous approchera, pour pouvoir souffrir tranquillement ? Je vis. C'était ce que vous vouliez non ?

- Pas comme ça. Pas à ce prix là.

- Ne me parlez pas de prix à payer. Chaque jour je paye bien assez cher de vivre. Mais ce sera bientôt finit. La fin approche professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

La colère était revenue dans son regard, comme pour lui permettre de nier tout le reste. C'était facile d'être en colère, ça ne demandait aucun effort. Elle sortit de la salle et il la laissa partir, sans deviner que la fin était plus proche qu'ils le pensaient tous les deux.

Il ne la revit pas hors des cours avant le mois d'avril. Et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas en de telles circonstances. Il ricana quand un serpentard fidèle à la lumière marmonna que Voldemort aurait pu attaquer en juin, qu'au moins les examens soient annulés. Mais non, ce n'était pas par une chaude matinée que son maître allait se faire tuer, c'était au milieu de la rosée matinale, dans un petit vent glacial, sans se douter que Potter était plus puissant que lui. L'amour, encore et toujours.

Il y eut des morts, il y eut des blessés. Il y eut Hermione, qu'il trouva allongée dans l'herbe mouillée, les bronches enflées par un sort, incapable de trouver assez d'air pour appeler à l'aide. Qui n'essayait même pas d'ailleurs. Le nombre impressionnant de corps de mangemort autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle avait fait sa part, que son ange pouvait être fier. Que c'était l'heure de partir pour elle, parce que dans le fond, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle vive. Sauf qu'il était là.

_Un beau jour esquiver_

_Les mauvais coups portés_

_Se sentir libéré_

_Des figures imposées_

_Simplement faire enfin la paix_

_Avec ce que l'ont est_

_Cette fille que l'ont ne connaissait pas_

_Lui tendre les bras_

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle lut en lui comme en un livre ouvert. Il n'allait pas lui accorder la délivrance tant attendue, il allait la forcer à vivre ce salaud. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, mais déjà sa vue se brouillait. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Il sortit sa baguette, et lança le contre-sort. Ses bronches aussitôt se dilatèrent, et l'air revint dans les poumons, passant dans le sang par le cœur, qui transporta l'oxygène dans tout le corps.

Il soupira, soulagé. Elle vivrait. Il héla l'infirmière et s'aperçut alors que Minerva le regardait tristement. Peut-être cette vieille femme fatiguée n'était-elle pas si aveugle finalement. Il s'approcha d'elle pendant qu'Hermione était transportée, inconsciente. L'écossaise posa sa main sur son épaule, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, refusant de regarder les corps de certains élèves autour d'elle.

- Ne la sauvez pas à moitié Severus.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle n'était pas la future directrice pour rien. Au loin il vit Dumbledore tenir un Harry hystérique. Ron Weasley serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, sans sembler comprendre qu'elle n'était pas juste endormie, sans sentir le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements. Il y aurait beaucoup de travail pour se reconstruire. Son masque devenu inutile, il tendit la main pour aider une cinquième année de gryffondor à se relever. Elle avait la cheville cassé et il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une civière flottante qui la conduisit dessuite à l'infirmerie.

Du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

_Pour aller jusqu'à soi_

_Long est le chemin parfois_

_Il faut du temps_

_Pour apercevoir une amie dans le miroir_

_Il faut du temps_

_Pour oser se voir sans se mentir et sans fard_

_Pour en arriver à se dire_

_Voilà comme je suis et en sourire_

_Et puis en sourire_


	7. Allez en enfer

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est _L'injustice_ de Garou.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 7 :__ Allez en enfer_

La réunion de pré-rentrée avait apporté une satisfaction à Severus. Ils avaient discuté de la poignée de 7ième années qui auraient droit de devenir assistants de professeurs. Et le nom d'Hermione Granger était ressorti de la liste, en tête loin devant les autres, et disputé par tous. C'était bien sûr à elle de choisir, et personne ne doutait que Minerva aurait le loisir d'enseigner à cet esprit brillant, mais cela avait donné à Severus l'information qu'il cherchait depuis la bataille finale. Elle était en vie.

A quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler maintenant ? Elle avait passé ses examens dans la session de rattrapage, avec ceux grièvement blessés. Ses poumons avaient eu du mal à retrouver leur volume normal, et elle avait eu de longs mois de rééducations. Il ne l'avait donc plus revu en cours, mais ses notes aux examens confirmèrent l'inutilité de l'enseignement sur elle. Elle avait surement encore grandi, et Severus repoussa la petite voix qui lui chantait d'un air moqueur qu'elle était majeure.

Il se haïssait bien assez d'avoir ces pensées. Ce n'était qu'une jeune femme, son élève. Une gosse qu'il avait vu grandir. Mais bien avant déjà que son corps ne l'enivre, son esprit l'avait attiré, comme un papillon se dirige vers la lumière. Pouvait-il espérer ? Merlin, elle avait perdu son âme sœur. Le seul papillon ici c'était elle, sortie de sa chrysalide, encore aveugle, se cognant partout, sans savoir où aller. Se blessant sans le voir, souffrant plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Il aurait voulu rester loin d'elle, pour ne pas subir la tentation, pourtant il se porta volontaire pour surveiller le train cette année encore. C'était idiot bien sûr, ce besoin de la voir, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il se retrouva sur le quai 93/4, cherchant une masse de cheveux bruns dans une marée rousse, ne trouvant que le vide. Dans ce quai bondé, les septièmes années étaient rares. Les sixièmes aussi d'ailleurs, heureusement que les autres n'avaient pu combattre.

Il ne restait que cinq serpentards, mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'ils discutaient avec les autres maisons sans subir l'habituel rejet. On les traitait enfin pour leurs choix, non par des préjugés centenaires. Il salua Malfoy fils, sachant que l'emprisonnement du père était la seule raison qui avait empêché le fils d'être marqué. Ce dernier resterait un salop, mais un salop qui ferait tourner le monde. Tel père, tel fils, la position de ce petit crétin arrogant était déjà assurée.

La jeune serdaigle blonde, complice du trio d'or, était toute seule dans un coin du quai. Orpheline, sans amie – la gamine Weasley était la seule de son année à lui parler – elle n'attendait rien. Un coup de sifflet la fit monter dans un wagon, sans empressement. Ici ou ailleurs était devenu pareil. Il se promit de lui proposer une place d'assistante l'année suivante. Elle était brillante en potion, et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider.

Il monta à son tour dans le train, cherchant le compartiment du trio d'or. Il le trouva assez rapidement. Neville Londubat jouait aux échecs avec Ron Weasley, pendant qu'Harry lisait un livre de défense appliquée. Personne ne remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté devant la porte ouverte. Il fixa Hermione, enfin son dos. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle dut tout de même sentir son regard car elle se retourna vers lui.

La première chose qu'il nota était qu'elle avait encore maigri. La seconde était que son visage était figé dans un mélange de douceur et de colère. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, le sien semblant lui reprocher sa souffrance. C'est ta faute, criait-il. Ta faute si je suis en vie, ta faute si chaque jour qui vient me poignarde au cœur. Ta faute. Il détourna les yeux et passa son chemin. Elle le haïssait. Elle l'aimait. Il était le seul à lui faire ressentir quelque chose, à lui rappeler à la fois qu'elle était seule et à la fois qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il était là. Il la voyait réellement, et non l'image que ses amis voulaient avoir d'elle.

_T'as déjà fait le tour de c'qui t'a fait souffrir_

_Pour le meilleur souvent récolté que le pire_

_Quand tu n'as plus la force ni même le désir_

_Et tellement chialé et tellement maudit_

Le lendemain de l'affichage des listes de choix d'apprentis, on frappa à sa porte. Cela devait être Felps, le serdaigle qui venait en second sur sa liste. Miss Granger, première sur toutes les listes était surement déjà dans le bureau de Minerva. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, et il manqua tomber de sa chaise en la voyant entrer. Ca c'était de l'inattendu.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Miss Granger. Je dois avouer être étonné.

- Et bien cela compensera l'absence totale de surprise de la part du professeur McGonagall.

- Sachez Miss que cette vieille chouette n'est pas la future remplaçante du bouc pour rien. Mais je n'ai pas encore leur don de vision, alors expliquez moi.

- Je veux me spécialiser en potion, dans la recherche. La métamorphose a bien assez de chercheur, mais les maîtres en potion sont rares pour un domaine pourtant bien prometteur.

_Quand t'en as raz le bol de ceux qui font semblant_

_Qu'avant d'parler d'amour, ils te parlent d'argent_

_Et d'regarder partir ceux qu't'as protégé toujours_

_En osant un sourire sur tes chances de retour_

- Est-ce une manière de me dire que vous voulez devenir mon assistante ?

- Oui. Mon projet d'étude cependant ce fera en métamorphose, avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Un projet séparé de votre poste d'assistance ? Vous placez la barre haut. Enfin, venant de vous… vous nous avez montré votre détermination à tout savoir.

- M'acceptez-vous comme assistante ?

- Votre nom est en tête de liste, votre place vous est acquise.

- Très bien. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de mettre quelques points au clair.

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il acceptait une discussion rendue inévitable par leur proximité. Lui laisser fixer les limites lui permettrait de voir où elle en était avec son deuil. Et peut-être comprendre cette colère sourde qu'il percevait en elle, sans se l'expliquer.

- J'ai pris ce poste parce qu'il me sera d'une aide précieuse dans mes études à venir. En aucun cas pour un autre prétexte sorti de votre esprit. J'attends de vous que vous m'enseignez, et si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de répondre à mes demandes, que vous m'indiquiez où trouver la réponse. De l'enseignement, un point c'est tout. Pas de pitié, pas de cajolerie, pas de séance de psychanalyse. Vous êtes mon professeur et vous apprendrez à le rester.

_L'injustice tu la prends comme un poignard au cœur_

_Quand une femme te quitte, une amitié se meurt_

_Quand la beauté chez toi n'a jamais eu ta place_

_L'injustice se vit seule devant sa glace_

- Non.

- Pardon ? Ce n'était pas une question monsieur. Si vous ne respectez pas ces règles, alors je suis sûre que le professeur Flitwick sera enchanté de m'avoir comme assistante.

- Libre à vous de partir, mais quel intérêt présente-t-il ? Miss Granger, je vous enseignerai, et au-delà même, je vous montrerai comment chercher. Je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous devez savoir pour être un maître efficace. Je n'aurais aucune pitié. La pitié, je la réserve pour les lâches, et vous n'en êtes pas une. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas oublier la beauté de la vie, je n'abandonnerai pas de vous faire comprendre au nom de quoi vous devez vivre. Je ne cesserai de chercher pourquoi il y a tant de colère en vous. Je ne suis plus votre professeur Miss parce que j'ai cessé de vous voir comme une élève depuis longtemps.

- Je vous hais, souffla-t-elle. Vous m'avez condamné à tout ça, sans vous souciez un instant de ma volonté. Dites-moi professeur, est-ce que vous arrivez à mieux vous regarder dans la glace le matin, en sachant que vous avez sauvé une pauvre petite fille de la guerre atroce qu'elle n'aurait pas du mener ? Répondez, professeur, répondez parce que moi, moi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus me regarder. Vous avez libérer mes poumons, pourtant je n'arrive plus à respirer. Une demi-vie. C'est tout ce que je vous dois. Vous attendez surement un merci ?

_Quand tu as sur le cœur, qu'on te donne tous les tords_

_Qu'il te reste la pudeur de pardonner encore_

_On en revient grandit comme du pays des morts_

_L'injustice ne se vit qu'à force d'être fort_

- Je n'attends rien Miss, je n'allais pas rester immobile à vous regarder mourir, et je ne vais pas le faire maintenant.

- Allez en enfer.

Son hurlement le fit sursauter légèrement, autant que la rage qu'elle mit à signer le contrat qu'il venait de lui tendre. Raté pour sa décision de pas l'approcher cette année. Il garda les yeux sur le parchemin, faisant mine de ne pas entendre ses reniflements. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la console, pas maintenant.

- Si c'est pour vous en ramener, volontiers Miss.

La porte claqua sans qu'il quitte du regard le contrat.

- Mais j'y suis déjà, murmura-t-il dans le silence.


	8. Attaque

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est _No Bravery_ de James Blunt.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 8 :__ Attaque_

La mémoire génétique de la métamorphose. Severus esquissa un sourire. La liasse de parchemin n'était bien sûr que quelques idées jetées pèles mêles, mais le projet d'étude de son apprentie semblait prometteur. Minerva le lui avait transmit avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il avait lui avait demandé. Deux mois déjà avaient filé, installant une routine dans leurs vies.

Minerva prenait Hermione tous les lundis soirs, et Severus le reste de la semaine. Elle frappait toujours à vingt heure pile. Sur invitation, elle entrait, enregistrait les instructions et se mettait au travail. Lui corrigeait quelques copies, refaisait un stock d'une quelconque potion, ou entamait une discussion sur les avancées récentes dans le domaine.

Quelques soirs il abordait des sujets personnels. Elle le laissait parler de lui, l'écoutait même attentivement. Il ne la forçait à rien, avec pourtant l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre à son tour. Parfois il avait le bonheur de lui arraché un rire. C'était un rire rauque, hésitant, comme si elle avait oublié comment on faisait. Lui aussi réapprenait, car finalement en lui montrant la beauté de la vie, il la découvrait lui-même. L'être aigri que la guerre avait créé devenait un homme fin d'esprit, ouvert et courageux. L'homme qu'il aurait du devenir, si la vie avec lui avait été clémente.

Il voyait de temps en temps ses yeux se poser sur lui sans raison. Il la fixait alors calmement, lisant dans son regard tout ce que sa douleur l'empêchait d'exprimer. L'amour qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour cet homme nouveau qu'elle découvrait. La douleur d'une absence marquée dans son cœur au fer blanc. La peur d'un avenir qu'elle devinait aussi blessant que le présent. La colère, cette colère sourde qui animait son corps et rongeait ses pensées.

Il la devinait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses mots. Elle animait chaque fibre de son corps, comme si c'était la seule chose à la maintenir debout. L'énergie qui la faisait avancer. La colère la possédait, empêchant quiconque d'approcher trop prêt. Voldemort n'était plus, et pourtant la guerre était toujours là, à chaque seconde que vivait Hermione. Une guerre différente, simplement. La sienne.

_There are children standing here_

_Arms outstretched into the sky_

_Tears drying on their face_

_He has been here_

_Brothers lie in shallow graves_

_Fathers lost without a trace_

_A nation blind to their disgrace_

_Since he's been here_

Severus attendait avec tellement d'impatience l'arrivée d'Hermione le soir qu'il restait derrière la porte. Son esprit le portait toujours vers des pensées interdites, dérangeantes. Il s'y abandonnait le temps qu'elle vienne frapper, ensuite il redevenait le professeur. Celui qui enseigne et guide, au-delà même des potions. De son poste, un soir de novembre où le froid régnait sur les cachots, il entendit avec surprise la voix de Malfoy saluer méchamment Hermione.

Il sortit immédiatement, restant discret le temps d'avoir une bonne raison de sanctionner son élève. Il ne pouvait le punir pour avoir salué une gryffondor. Hermione était devant lui, mais son attention fixée sur son camarade l'avait empêché de remarquer sa présence. Elle salua doucement le serpentard, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Le ballet d'insulte commença.

Severus fut choqué de voir Hermione rester impassible. Ou était la fougue légendaire de cette lionne, celle là même qui avait gifflé Malfoy en troisième année. Son regard distant était vide de toute rebellion. Sa guerre ne laissait pas de place à d'autres batailles. Elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie d'engager ce combat.

_And I see no bravery_

_No bravery in your eyes anymore_

_Only sadness_

Décidé à intervenir le maître de potion sorti de sa cachette au moment où Malfoy crachait une dernière insulte. La mauvaise. La pire.

- Tes amis ne sont pas là pour te défendre petite sang de bourbe ? Ils ont enfin comprit qu'il valait mieux crever que d'être avec toi ?

Sur le coup Severus resta figé d'horreur, fixant Hermione. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui affirmer le contraire, lui dire que lui il était là, qu'il resterait là, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Avec un sanglot sinistre, la gryffondor sauta sur Malfoy, attaquant sauvagement son visage, cherchant par tous les moyens à évacuer sur lui la souffrance qui l'habitait.

La colère devint maîtresse de la situation, celle de Severus qui le fit réagir une seconde trop tard pour protéger son serpentard, celle d'Hermione qui décupla ses coups, et celle de Drago qui entreprit de lui rendre chaque blessure. Un sortilège heureusement les sépara, gracieuseté un maître de potion stupéfait. Un seul coup d'œil au nez de Malfoy lui apprit que ce dernier était cassé. Il l'expédia à l'infirmerie en retirant 50 points pour insulte. Il attendit que ce crétin ait disparut avant de se tourner vers son apprentie.

Elle tremblait encore de colère, le regard fou. Il craint de se prendre un coup en lui touchant le bras, mais elle se laissa guider vers ses appartements, comme si son instinct avait reconnu cette main qui la touchait. Elle échoua sur le canapé, et lorsqu'il la soigna elle lui tendit son visage. La toucher était troublant de normalité. Les bras subirent le même traitement, puis il dut passer à son torse. Le chemisier déchiré s'imbibait de ci de là de sang.

Il caressa plus qu'il ne soigna, apprivoisant ce corps qu'elle avait offert à tant d'homme. Elle frissonnait, les yeux perdus au loin, son visage prit dans un intense combat intérieur. La guerre n'était pas finie, elle était toujours là, côtoyant la colère. Son cœur se pinça. Il aurait tant souhaité devenir plus qu'un spectateur.

_Houses burnt beyond repair_

_The smell of death is in the air_

_A woman weeping in despair says_

_He has been here_

_Tracer lighting in the sky_

_It's another family's turn to die_

_A child afraid to even cry out says_

_He has been here_

Mais les soins finis, Hermione se dégagea. Elle se remit debout, fixant la cheminée sans la voir. Severus détourna les yeux de son visage. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Hermione le suivit sans s'attarder, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle passe par ses appartements. Elle empruntait d'ordinaire la porte qui donnait dans le couloir.

La potion était simple à réaliser, et elle y parvint malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient toujours son corps. Lui resta silencieux. Il ne se força pas à faire semblant de travailler. Son regard était posé sur elle, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque tout fut nettoyé qu'il prit enfin la parole.

- Je serais là demain vous savez.

- Non professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas l'assurer. Personne ne le peut.

- Je serais là. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la porte, prête à fuir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère Miss ?

- Parce qu'après la colère, il ne restera que la douleur. Et que je n'y survivrai pas.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, la porte se referma dessuite sur elle. Il aurait pu courir dans les couloirs pour la rattraper, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle n'allait pas souffrir ? Il n'était pas un menteur. Elle avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la douleur, il n'allait pas lui retirer.

_There are children standing here,_

_Arms outstretched into the sky,_

_But no one asks the question why,_

_He has been here._

_Old men kneel and accept their fate,_

_Wives and daughters cut and raped,_

_A generation drenched in hate,_

_Yes, he has been here._


	9. Dérapage

Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS, on ne se refait pas.

Rating : R

Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione seront restitués à leur heureuse propriétaire à la fin de cette histoire. La chanson est _Dis moi pourquoi_ de **Audrey De Montigny**.

Résumé : Au début, c'est amusant. Puis c'est sa vie. Ensuite ça ne le regarde pas. Enfin ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais finalement Severus ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

_Chapitre 9 :__ Dérapage_

Le claquement sec de la porte se refermant ramena brutalement Severus à la réalité. Hébété, il contempla les dégâts autour de lui. L'explosion avait projeté des instruments dans toute la pièce. Rien d'irréparable. En ce qui concernait le matériel du moins. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller au point de l'embrasser ? Bon sang, majeure ou pas, elle était son élève. Elle lui avait elle-même interdit d'être autre chose que son professeur. Comme si c'était possible. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà perdu. Amoureux. Il avait eu si peur quand son chaudron avait explosé. Et elle avait laissé ses mains parcourir son corps à la recherche de blessures.

Severus secoua la tête. Il était seul à présent. D'un coup de baguette, il répara la pièce et rentra se changer dans son appartement. Il fallait absolument qu'il se maîtrise, Hermione n'avait nul besoin d'un adolescent travaillé par ses hormones.

_Les gens me disent qu'il faudra attendre un jour_

_Que j'trouverai en moi le secret de l'amour_

_Y'en a d'autres qui n'attendent plus rien_

_Pourquoi_

_  
Je voudrais partir te trouver, moi je cours_

_Je ne connais pas tes chemins, tes détours_

_Alors commence le compte à rebours_

_Pourquoi_

_  
Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Quand tu me laisses, moi je t'espère_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Ce que j'ai, je ne peux pas le taire_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Je ne vis plus si je te perds_

_Dis-moi pourquoi le temps_

_Nous rend si différents_

_  
Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

Hermione avait couru au hasard des couloirs, en état de choc. Elle avait attérit devant le bureau de McGonagall sans pour autant y pénétrer. Sa directrice de maison ignorait ce qui la gênait vraiment. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de Carl. Elle se doutait, vu le sourire en coin de la vieille femme quand elles parlaient de Severus, qu'elle était au courant de leur attirance réciproque.

Mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une tasse de thé et d'un regard amusé. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé ça. Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, elle avait sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Elle ne devait plus être heureuse, c'était impossible. On avait qu'une âme sœur et elle avait perdu la sienne.

Alors pourquoi Severus faisait-il battre ainsi son cœur ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Où aller ? Rentrer dans sa chambre de préfète ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Sa solitude l'oppressait. La tout de suite c'était de Lui dont elle avait besoin. Mais il n'était plus là, elle devait faire sans, vivre sans. Avancer, tourner en rond dans ce grand château. Sans lieu où se réfugier. Avec sa solitude comme seule amie.

Mais une tête rousse au coin d'un couloir lui infirma sa solitude. Elle avait ses amis, aveugles certes, mais toujours là pour elle. Les seuls qui ne la regarderont jamais avec pitié. Ron était seul, il revenait d'un entrainement si elle se souvenait bien. Harry comme la moitié du collège était cloué au lit par la grippe. Elle se força à sourire et Ron lui rendit sans aucun effort.

- Salut Hermignone, tu n'es pas avec la chauve-souris des cachots à bidouiller quelques infâmes concoction ?

- Mon chaudron a explosé, le professeur Rogue m'a envoyé me doucher et changer de vêtements.

- Toi ? Ton chaudron a explosé ? C'est la fin du monde !

- Ron, je travaille sur des expérimentations.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas le plaisir de passer le reste de sa vie à faire exploser des chaudrons.

- Pas plus que je ne vois l'intérêt de jouer au Quidditch toute sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux faire de ma vie, j'ai d'autres projets.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- J'attendais le bon moment, mais à trop attendre, j'ai perdu courage. Un comble pour un gryffondor. Mais je ne veux plus attendre. Hermione, je veux construire une famille et je veux le faire avec toi. Je t'aime Hermione.

Ron fixait la jeune femme, tentant de lui faire passer tout son amour par sa main qui lui serrait son bras. Elle avait le regard perdu, comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle n'était peut-être pas préparée à penser à cette partie de son avenir, le mariage, les enfants… Mais Ron lui était plus que prêt. Il serra un peu plus fort son bras, sur le point de plaider sa cause.

_Je voudrais devenir quelqu'un en toi_

_T'appartenir et devenir ton combat_

_Pourtant on sait que l'on n'se connait pas_

_Pourquoi_

_  
Il y a les uns qui prient pour le vivre une fois_

_Et puis les autres qui ont peur du choix_

_Un peu d'amour et puis on serait trois_

_Tu vois_

_  
Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Quand tu me laisses, moi je t'espère_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Ce que j'ai, je ne peux pas le taire_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Je ne vis plus si je te perds_

_Dis-moi pourquoi le temps_

_Nous rend si différents_

_  
Dis-moi pourquoi_

_Dis-moi pourquoi_

Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit la jeune fille fondre en larme. Ca ce n'était pas prévu. Absolument pas prévu. Les filles et leur contrôle de l'émotion resteraient un mystère à ses yeux. Etait-ce de bonheur qu'elle pleurait ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi essayer de se dégager de sa main ? Pour se cacher ? La pudeur n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Il serra un peu plus fort.

Il dut lui faire mal, parce qu'elle se mit à gémir et à bouger plus fort encore, se tordant pour lui échapper. Il la laissa partir, et elle se jeta dans un coin, roulée en boule, prise d'une véritable crise d'hystérie. La trahison de son meilleur amie avait fait céder les barrages qu'elle avait érigés avec le temps. La réalisation que c'était avec Severus qu'elle voulait vivre la blessait. Elle n'était pas prête. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ?

Tout à son monde de souffrance, elle n'entendit pas le professeur McGonagall, en ronde, dire à Ron d'aller chercher Rogue. Elle ne la sentit pas non plus poser un regard inquiet sur elle, sans chercher à l'approcher. Elle ne vit pas les minutes s'écouler, puis l'arrivée de Rogue. Mais elle sentit sa main sur son bras qui commençait déjà à bleuir. Elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux, et si ça calma sa crise d'hystérie, ça ne fit qu'augmenter sa souffrance.

Elle ne comprit pas les mots échangés, elle était fatiguée, et proche de recraquer. Elle suivit sans protester Severus dans les cachots, tandis que McGonagall ramenait Ron dans la tour. Le canapé du salon du maître de potion l'accueillit enfin, sans qu'elle réalise qu'elle était chez lui. En sécurité.

_Dis-moi pourquoi  
Ce que je suis, je ne peux défaire  
Dis-moi pourquoi  
Je n'y crois plus si je te perds  
Dis-moi pourquoi le temps  
Nous rend si différents_

Dis-moi pourquoi  
Dis-moi pourquoi

Il était à genou devant elle, inquiet, et elle savait qu'elle devait parler.

- Je refuse. Je ne peux pas lui être infidèle. En aimer un autre. Je ne peux pas. Je veux simplement qu'on me laisse attendre.

Il n'eut pas à lui demander ce qu'elle attendait. Il venait enfin de comprendre. Elle leva vers lui des yeux tellement emplis de détresse qu'il sentit une vague de bille lui monter à la gorge. Il se força à inspirer. Il devait lui dire. Maintenant. Il devait arrêter ça. Détruire cette colère qui la rongeait à petit feu. Il ne reviendra pas. Voilà. C'était simple. Quatre petits mots pour une vie entière. Arrête de l'attendre. Arrête d'être en colère. Il ne t'a pas abandonné. Il n'est pas partit. Partir, c'est revenir. Il ne reviendra pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux plus te regarder te détruire. Tu dois le laisser maintenant, cesser de l'attendre, cesser de l'imaginer à chaque tournant. Il n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra pas Hermione, jamais.

Mais elle le fixait. Et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. C'était pourtant simple. Il devait lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Merlin lu vienne en aide, elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle souffrait déjà tellement. Alors que Merlin lui pardonne, il se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et de la serrer fort. D'ignorer la douleur de ses ongles qui lui rentraient dans la chair, de sa morsure au creux de l'épaule alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle souffrait tellement plus que lui, comment aurait-il pu protester ? Il se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort, à lui faire des bleus, à lui faire sentir jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plus seule.

Il lui sembla s'écouler des heures avant qu'il ne puisse la lâcher. Il avait le sentiment idiot que si elle s'éloignait elle allait partir à jamais. Elle restait dans ses bras. Ses sanglots avaient fini par se calmer, et elle restait simplement là, à le fixer. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Elle était folle, incapable d'admettre et il l'acceptait. Elle foutait sa vie en l'air, mais avait-il fait mieux ? De quel droit la jugerait-il ? Il l'aimait, comme elle était, avec ses blessures, avec son insolence naturelle, avec son cerveau exceptionnellement brillant.

- Moi je t'attendrais, chuchota-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Et s'il s'attendait à un refus, à une nouvelle crise de larme, il eut la surprise de simplement la sentir sourire au creux de son épaule.

_Je te redirai ces mots parfois  
Pour que tu te souviennes de nos pourquoi  
Et comme toujours il y aura ta voix  
Qui dira  
Pourquoi pas_

FIN

Voilà, snif, c'est fini. Mais rassurez-vous, cette histoire aura une suite. Une suite post-Poudlard.

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu.

Petite annonce : je cherche une béta pour relecture. Je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, et j'ai du mal à les corriger. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, j'en serais enchantée.


End file.
